A Kunoichi's Love
by 018108
Summary: With the possibility of Neji being dead, TenTen has to face the future alone with her unborn child. That is until Uchiha Sasuke returns to the village; will the bun-haired kunoichi find solace in the arms of the sharingan wielder?
1. A Shinobi Lost, Another One Found

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer - Don't Own.

* * *

**Chapter One - A Shinobi Lost, Another One Found**

* * *

"I'm sorry TenTen but there's still no word on Neji. I'd have informed you right away if I had."

"Hai Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Reluctantly the bun-haired kunoichi turned to depart, the weight of her heart weighing heavily against her chest.

She had arrived in the early hours of the morning, driven by the vivid dream that she had only just moments ago dreamt. Neji had come to her in her sleep, his breathing had been irregular and his clothes slightly torn. But it was the large wound that had her frantically rushing to the Hokage's office in the hopes that her dream had only just been that.

Stepping out into the open with a vary approach, TenTen took her time to appreciate the view that greeted her. Today marked the end of the Winter Season and the beginning of Spring but for the bun-haired kunoichi it marked the end of the Eight months since Neji had been deployed for an A-rank mission in the Land of Snow. Eight agonizing months without the white-eyed prodigy had driven TenTen to the brink of despair and the lack of informative on his whereabouts was beginning to take its toll on the kunoichi. She knew if Neji were here to see her in such a pitiful state, he'd immediately reprimand her for jeopardizing not only her own well-being but also the well-being of their unborn child. TenTen recalled Neji's reaction when he had first discovered she was carrying his child.

_

* * *

_

_"It's simple enough, infiltrate and retrieve. That's all I require at this stage."_

_"But Tsunade-sama why such a high rank if it's just a retrieval?"_

_The 5th Hokage settled her gaze upon the bun-haired kunoichi, unsure if what she was about to say next would have a negative impact on either the kunoichi or the white-eyed prodigy standing next to her in an almost (the Hokage noted) protective manner._

_"Because as you both are aware, we haven't been on the stablest terms with the Land of Snow."_

_"Oh..." TenTen could feel the sharp intake of breath, it was probably the most response Neji had ever shown during a briefing of a mission._

_Being a man devoid of any emotional attachment, TenTen knew that any reaction from her stoic team-mate, no matter how subtle, was a sure sign that the mission wasn't to be taken lightly._

_"On a much lighter note, I believe congratulations are in order."_

_Only the sharp intake of breath was heard following the Hokage's announcement, only this time the response was from the bun-haired kunoichi alone._

_--_

_"What does she mean TenTen?"_

_It came as no surprise to the kunoichi that Neji had waited until they were in the privacy of their apartment to begin questioning her. He was afterall renowned for his covert nature._

_TenTen didn't respond immediately, broaching a topic that the prodigy was clearly unfamiliar with wasn't an easy feat._

_"TenTe-"_

_"I'm pregnant Neji."_

_It hadn't meant to come out so blunt but in her haste TenTen had blurted the news out without first thinking over the repercussions of her actions. As expected Neji had reacted in exactly how the kunoichi imagined he would. Which was to say, no reaction at all. And despite already predicting the prodigy's inital reaction to such news, his response (or lack of it) did little to calm the anxious feeling growing inside the bun-haired kunoichi._

_"For how long?"_

_It was perhaps the best response the kunoichi could hope for._

_"I only recently found out myself."_

_"When were you planning on telling me?"_

_"I was waiting for the right moment."_

_TenTen faltered slightly at the hardened expression Neji was giving her._

_"Your mad."_

_TenTen could feel her heart sink at every passing second. Neji's silence was killing her. Softening at the sight of the troubled kunoichi, Neji reached for TenTen's hands, pulling her gently into his embrace._

_"No, not mad. Just a little disappointed that you would wait to tell me something so important." Relief immediately swarmed TenTen's mind as she nestled her head into Neji's chest, his grip tightening around her._

_"So your not upset about the baby?"_

_TenTen inhaled slowly as Neji pulled away slightly to look at her. His face held a look of indifference but his eyes, those pale lavender eyes that she had come to love so dearly, told a different story._

_"Upset? TenTen, this is more than I could ever ask for, perhaps even more that I'd even dare to hope for."_

_

* * *

_

That night had perhaps been the happiest and most difficult moment in the kunoichi's life. She had been blessed with the ultimate gift - motherhood. Something she thought she was undeserving of and best of all, the father of her child was the one man she had ever and would only ever truly love.

But the joyous evening was marred by the realisation that it would be TenTen and Neji's last night together. Despite her feeble attempts to convince him otherwise, the white-eyed prodigy had been adamant that TenTen remain behind in the safety of the village while he undertook the mission alone.

The following morning TenTen tried unsuccessfully to deter Neji's decision of going the mission alone. But was intervened by the Hokage herself who advised that perhaps it was for the best and by allowing her to join Neji on the mission would be risky, lest she started to show.

Even now TenTen was unsure as to whether it had been a good idea that she had remained behind. Contact with the white-eyed shinobi had started to lessen about five months into her pregnancy stage and by the time TenTen was seven months along with a noticeable bump, all contact with Neji had been lost.

"TenTen?"

The bun-haired kunoichi turned startled at the interruption of her thoughts.

"Naruto?"

Before the kunoichi, stood a ruffled but no less grinning blond-hair shinobi. But it wasn't the overly loud-mouth shinobi that had caught TenTen's focus. It was the raven-haired prodigy that stood only a few feet behind Naruto that had the bun-haired kunoichi disregarding all previous thought of the white-eyed shinobi.

"_Sasuke_."

* * *

"You have no hope, it'd be wise to surrender."

With a quick glance to the left and right, the white-eyed shinobi lunged forward, arms poised to attack. Counting a total of six shinobi, two each to his left and right, one behind and the last facing the full brunt of his attack. Forming a quick hand seal the white-eyed shinobi utters silent words under his breath.

His attack serves only to distract and confuse his opponents. With his chakra dangerously low, the white-eyed shinobi knows he has neither the strength nor stamina to carry out a successful attack to escape. For now he takes comfort with the few precious moments he has managed to snare from his attack. Ignoring the searing pain from his most recent wound, the white-eyed shinobi continues leaping through the treetops. Increasing the distance between his would be attackers and himself.

He continues for some distance before coming to a complete halt. Content with the distance he has gained, the white-eyed shinobi leaps onto the clearing below. With his byakugan activated, the white-eyed shinobi scans the dense surrounding. Satisfied that he is alone, if only for a brief moment, he extends his arm to the moon in a saluting gesture.

A falcon, its feathers identical to the shade of the glistening moon, soars to the outstretched arm. As it descends, its talons grip the arm with a firm hold, but not firm enough to pierce the skin.

The white-eyed shinobi spares a moment to admire the graceful beast of the sky, before raising a hand to the crown of his head. His fingers brushing the skin of his forehead lightly as they clasp onto the forehead protector that is tied securely around his head.

The falcon watches on impassively as the white-eyed shinobi unfastens the headband from his head. With its beady-eyes never wavering, the falcon watches on without protest as the silent shinobi ties the fore-head protector around its sleek neck. With one last admiring stroke of its feathers, the white-eyed shinobi thrusts his arm up towards the moonlit sky. He stares silently, watching as the bird with wings outstretched takes to the sky.

"TenTen..."

Against his better conscious, Neji utters the name of his beloved with an unspoken promise, to one-day return to stand by her side once more.

* * *


	2. An Unspoken Promise

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - An Unspoken Promise

* * *

News of the Sharingan prodigy's return had spread like wildfire through the village that by the time TenTen had returned to her apartment, preparations were being made to celebrate the occasion. Although there were those select few who weren't entirely thrilled at the prospect of the Uchiha's return, they had yet to voice out their disapproval. The bun-haired kunoichi believed this was because of the endless hardship the village had suffered in the past months. Now it seemed that any excuse would suffice for cause to celebrate, if only to bring a few moments bliss to the villagers of Konoha.

The initial shock of the Uchiha's return had already sunk in, for which TenTen was grateful for as it served as a much needed distraction. But as she stood in the middle of the home that she and Neji shared, the lifeless apartment brought TenTen crashing back down to reality as she once more allowed herself to be consumed by the hopelessness feeling that accompanied Neji's absence. Sighing heavily, the bun-haired kunoichi began to fondly rub her protruding belly. Her child, Neji's child, _their _child. It was the only thing that was keeping the bun-haired kunoichi from breaking down completely. For most of her life TenTen had only ever relied on her own perseverance to get her through any obstacle thrown her way. But things were different now. The bun-haired kunoichi no longer had the luxury of being selfish. Not when another was solely depending on her alone to act as a carer, giver and most important of all a mother. Her life hadn't been as fortunate as some of her fellow shinobi. No mother, no father, no real place to call home. For years it had been the driving force behind her resilient nature. Now she wasn't so sure if it would be enough to keep her going.

"Kami Neji what am I suppose to do?"

TenTen's voice echoed eerily through the apartment and before her mind could comprehend her actions she was out the door and back out into the openness of the village.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the bun-haired kunoichi reveled in the feel of the suns rays tickling her skin. It had been too long since she had stopped to admire mother natures beauty. But she'd soon fix that problem. With her arms outstretched on either side, TenTen began to slowly spin on the spot. It was a child-hood favourite of hers and had always managed to somehow lessen the burden of her woes. It was childish perhaps but the kunoichi thought nothing of it, if it put her mind at ease. However it was cut short when the bun-haired kunoichi paused, eyes locked on something in the distance. When she was able to make out what it was that had caught her focus, TenTen could feel her heart rate beat uncontrollably.

"No..."

It was all TenTen could allow herself to voice aloud and almost as if it had a mind of its own her feet began to move and then she was running for all she was worth. Running down a path the kunoichi was all too familiar with.

* * *

"It's him."

"He's really back."

"What was the Hokage thinking?"

"_See _Teme? I'm not the only one who's glad your back."

Though he was uncertain this was true the sharingan wielder appreciated the blonde shinobi's attempt to convince him otherwise. Only a fool would expect a warm reception and the Uchiha knew better than to hope for one.

"Sakura will be over the moon when she hears your back."

The pink haired kunoichi. He had wondered what had become of his only female teammate. Maybe now that the issue of Itachi had been dealt with, he could take her more seriously. Depending on whether the kunoichi herself wasn't still holding onto a pointless crush. As if reading his thoughts the blonde haired shinobi grinned sheepishly. The sharingan user merely glanced at him questioningly.

"Sakura's transferred to Suna."

The Uchiha prodigy remained silent, his face betraying no emotion. The blonde-haired shinobi continued, as if feeling obligated to inform his once before teammate of the new circumstances.

"At first everyone believed it was because Suna was in need of medic-nins. You heard Sakura's been trained by grandma Tsunade herself right? So at the time no one thought anything of it. That is until the day she was meant to return to the village. She requested an extension to remain in Suna. Of course no one knew why and then the next thing you hear, her and Gaara are together and well you know the rest is history."

"I see."

Of course he hadn't really expected the kunoichi to await his return. It was with whom, the kunoichi had found love with that had caught him off guard. Memories of the chuunin exams flashed through his mind. Gaara's near successful attempt to take Sakura's life stood out the clearest. The Uchiha shot his companion a look of disbelief.

The blonde-haired shinobi merely shrugged in response.

"He's different now."

The Uchiha noted the subtle defensive tone in the blonde-haired shinobi's voice but spoke nothing of it.

The blonde-haired shinobi's willingness to see the good in everyone was what made him so naïve. But at the same time the Uchiha prodigy couldn't help but admire his companion for it. It was a honourable trait.

The two shinobi continued on, enjoying the comfortable silence of each other's presence. Each lost in his own train of thought. Not a lot had changed in the village, the people perhaps. Elderly, young, new, old. But the village itself was still as impressive as ever. The sharingan user, though he would never admit it, always knew he would one day return. It was the only home he had ever known. And though his sudden return wasn't entirely welcomed by everyone, he had faith that he could win them over eventually.

So immersed in his thoughts, the sharingan prodigy failed to notice the empty space beside him where the blonde-haired shinobi was walking only moments ago. Glancing back, he found his companion standing rooted to the spot. A sorrowful expression on his face. The sharingan user didn't have to look far to find the source of his companion's change of mood. Standing only a few feet away was the bun-haired kunoichi from earlier. The Uchiha prodigy watched, slightly amused as the kunoichi begun to spin on the spot and just as quickly stop as her focus was caught on something in the distance.

"TenTen. She hasn't been the same since Tsunade sent Neji on a mission months ago."

The blonde-haired shinobi was once again standing by the sharingan users side. The Uchiha turned his attention back onto the kunoichi but found her no longer there.

"Hey Teme I have to go. I'm meant to be meeting Hinata soon."

The sharingan was only paying half attention to the blonde-haired shinobi; his interest of the bun-haired kunoichi had been piqued at the mention of the Hyuga.

"It's fine."

Turning away slightly, the sharingan prodigy made to to depart before being stopped once again by his blonde-haired companion.

"Sasuke for what it's worth, I'm glad your back."

The sharingan user merely nods before walking away from the blonde-haired shinobi. His eyes scouring the area for the newly departed bun-haired kunoichi.

--

Stopping short of the clearing ahead, the bun-haired kunoichi approaches cautiously. She already knows that what waits ahead isn't good but with a steeled resolution she pushes on.

Reaching the edge of the all too familiar training ground of team Gai, TenTen pauses mid-step. Her heart shattering into a million pieces of what greets her. There in the middle, perched proudly atop of a tree trunk is a falcon. _Neji's _falcon. But it isn't the bird that has the bun-haired reeling in turmoil. It's the forehead protector tied securely around its neck. The bird may as well have been death knocking at her front door because the headband only signifies one thing to the bun-haired kunoichi.

Neji isn't coming back.

Confusion, fear, anguish. All these emotions and more rush to the kunoichi's mind, blocking her ability to think straight.

A sharp pain from her womb only adds to her anxiety.

"Kuso…"

Falling to her knees, the sharp pain only increases, despite her attempts to calm the agitated feeling building up inside. But it's in vain and then she's falling slowly into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

_"He's different now."_

Was it possible? If Gaara had truly changed for the better what made him any different? Surely _he _deserved a second chance. After all he had merely abandoned his village. Perhaps it had been selfish at the time but the sharingan wielder felt it had been necessary. Gaara on the other hand, he had done things that was beyond forgivable. But somehow, despite his callous and dark history, Sakura, his only female team-mate had still been able to forgive the red-haired shinobi and even go as far as falling in love with the now Kazekage. If that were truly so then the Uchiha prodigy still had hope in regaining the trust of the villagers and most importantly his comrades.

The sound of rusting leaves up ahead instantly stirs the sharingan user out of his thoughts. It's the bun-haired kunoichi. But it's merely a glimpse he catches as the kunoichi once again disappears from his sight. Wasting no time, the Uchiha prodigy makes haste so as to not fall too far behind. Driven by curiosity, he easily gains sight of her as she stops short of a clearing ahead. Having been to the area only a few times, the sharingan wielder barely recognizes the training ground that team Gai had once occupied.

The bun-haired kunoichi stands only a few feet ahead of the sharingan user and judging from her stance, it is obvious that her presence has a purposeful agenda. It is only out of respect that the Uchiha prodigy allows the bun-haired kunoichi her moment of solitary peace before alerting the kunoichi of his presence. For now the sharingan user ponders as to what could have possibly driven the kunoichi here at all.

It's only a second later he realizes that the kunoichi's gaze are locked steadfast on something ahead of her. Following the trail of her gaze, the Uchiha prodigy locks eyes on a falcon. This only serves to confuse the sharingan user further. The only thing that is clear to the Uchiha is that the sight of the bird is beginning to stress the kunoichi. But why, he is unsure.

"Kuso..."

The Uchiha prodigy only watches on with an apathetic expression as the kunoichi tries desperately to regain control over her emotions. It's a losing battle however as the kunoichi doubles over clearly in pain. It's not until the kunoichi is losing consciousness that the Uchiha prodigy finally decides to make his presence known. Without so much of a blink of an eye, the youngest Uchiha easily catches the kunoichi in his arms before her head is able to come into contact with the decrepit training ground.

Judging from the kunoichi's pose, the Uchiha can only assume that the emotional turmoil had caused stress to the unborn child, resulting to the kunoichi's state of unconsciousness. However, the sharingan user is unable to fathom as to why the kunoichi had come to the area so willingly. Whatever her reasons, the Uchiha prodigy is certain of one thing. The Hyuga was undoubtedly at the root of the kunoichi's cause of distress.

For a reason unbeknown to himself the very thought left an unsettling feeling as he subconsciously gripped the kunoichi tighter.

* * *


	3. A Close Call

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - A Close Call

* * *

"Does the welfare of your unborn child matter that little to you TenTen?"

The bun-haired kunoichi could only avert her gaze as remorse began to eat away at her conscious. The kunoichi had awoken only moments ago in a bed that wasn't her own and in a room that she was unfamiliar with. But before her mind could fully alert her senses the Hokage had come charging into the room. Practically breathing down TenTen's neck. The kunoichi was at a loss for words, something that she was becoming accustomed to lately.

It was official. TenTen had hit rock bottom and the Hokage's chidings over her foolishness was proof of it. The kunoichi was unsure of what was worse, the scolding she was currently receiving by the Hokage herself, not to mention the very person in whom the kunoichi held the highest esteem for or the fact that she had allowed herself to reach to such a despairing state. It was disheartening to the say the least.

"You are not the only one to have suffered losses TenTen. We as shinobi accept that as part of our duty to this village."

With the little courage she had left, the kunoichi slowly lifted her gaze only to stare into a reflection of her own honey-coloured orbs.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama."

It was all the kunoichi could offer in return for her pitiful display of behaviour over the past few days.

"An apology isn't going to cut it TenTen. That was a close call, too close for comfort in my opinion. Kami only knows what would have happened had Sasuke been a second longer in bringing you in."

At the mention of the Uchiha, the kunoichi (forgetting for a moment of her current situation) stared in bewilderment at the female sannin.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke."

--

"Was that necessary Tsunade?"

Firmly shutting the door to the room that was currently occupied by the bun-haired kunoichi, the female sannin kept her gazed fixed firmly ahead of her.

"I don't enjoy prolonging TenTen's state of misery Shizune. But if her child has any chance coming out of that womb unscathed, than necessary or not I'll do what I must."

"But the situation with Hyuga Neji?"

Stopping abruptly in her tracks, the Fifth Hokage turns sharply in Shizune's direction, so as to speak to her at face value.

"TenTen needs to come to her senses. For the sake of her child she needs to accept that Neji may never return."

--

The Winter season had been merciless this time around, so much so that the villagers of Konoha were welcoming the influx of the Spring time fever. It was evident not only in the villagers but in the village itself.

Trees that had once stood bare naked now proudly showed off a display of vibrant colour of leaves. Flowers in the field of all forms, shapes and colour rose from their hibernating solitude to be once more admired for their unique beauty. And the premature warmth in the air was welcomed by everyone. The scene was truly the epitome of heavens sanctuary. If such a place existed.

It was a shame the same could not be said for the young Uchiha prodigy. Though his demeanour was no different to that of his typical attributes, the sharingan wielder was fighting a lost cause unseen to those passing by. With his arms folded protectively against his chest and eyes downcast the Uchiha's mind was working overtime, trying to somehow conclude the event that had just taken place, regarding a certain bun-haired kunoichi.

What had possessed him to follow the kunoichi in the first place? What had been his motive in confronting the kunoichi? And more importantly since when had he taken an interest in the kunoichi's relation to the Hyuga?

The Uchiha was undecided on whether his presence at the kunoichi's time of unconsciousness had been a good thing. From what he had gathered from the Hokage when he had appeared with an unconsciousness TenTen, his good deed had altered a possible misfortune on the kunoichi and her unborn child. The Uchiha as expected had reacted to the situation with his usual air of arrogance and indifference. Like the Hyuga, years of neglect and misdeeds had moulded the Uchiha into a man devoid of any emotional, physical and psychological attachment. He merely believed that by aiding the kunoichi, would somehow help counter those in the village who still believed that he was unacceptable and unwilling to be trusted. It made no difference to the Uchiha what the outcome would be of his 'good deed' done unto the kunoichi.

That of course had been his initial thinking at the time. But the sight of the troubled kunoichi and the knowledge that the Hyuga was behind it had left an intrusive feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something the Uchiha was unfamiliar with and thus leading to the plagued thoughts currently inhabiting his mind.

Lifting his dark gaze to the heavens, the Uchiha watched in admiring silence as the sunset in the distance set off an array of colours. Hoping somehow his unvoiced concerns would depart from his mind as easily as the sun departed the blue lit sky over the horizon.

--

"Okay TenTen, you're free to go."

"Arigatou Shizune."

The bun-haired kunoichi, though she would be forever indebted to the Hokage and her ever faithful right hand student, was somewhat relieved to be released from the confines of the village hospital.

Her overnight stay had been filled with relentless visions and memories of that she had shared with the white-eyed prodigy, resulting to a sleepless night. Something that the bun-haired kunoichi wasn't foreign to.

"TenTen?"

Out of politeness the bun-haired kunoichi turned her attention back onto the brunette medic-nin. Despite wanting nothing more than to flee to the safety of her apartment; away from prying eyes and pitiful stares.

"Hai?"

Taking the initiative, it was clear to the kunoichi that Tsunade-sama's most faithful student was somewhat hesitating to say whatever was on her mind.

"Tsunade has only your best interest at heart."

TenTen didn't speak, not wanting to interrupt, the kunoichi nodded her permission for Shizune to continue. Taking in the brunette medic-nins next words with reluctance.

"Neji would want you to be happy. Even ... even if it means being happy without him."

Somehow, despite the brutal honesty of her words, the kunoichi was unable to harbour ill-feelings towards the brunette medic-nin.

"I know."

Bowing politely the bun-haired kunoichi offered a rare smile of gratitude before turning away and eventually departing.

--

"Apparently there's going to be fireworks and everything. They're going all out for you Teme."

Not having the heart or perhaps not being bothered enough, the Uchiha prodigy did little to quell the persistence of his overtly loud-mouth companion's attempts to ruse him into the evenings scheduled events. The festival had been somewhat of a 'welcome back' party for the young Uchiha, although he highly suspected his return was merely a front. Something that neither disgruntled nor miffed the young Uchiha prodigy.

"Come on Sasuke. There's no point if your not there."

The sharingan wielder held back the urge to point out that the festival was in fact pointless, whether his presence was known or not it would matter little to the villagers.

"Naruto, what can you tell me about the Hyuga?"

"Huh? Who Hinata? Oh she's grea-"

"I was referring to Neji Hyuga."

"Oh..."

It was only on the odd occasion that the blonde-haired shinobi was caught off guard and on this particular occasion the Uchiha had managa to stupify his companion to a complete standstill. Although the sharingan wielder failed to grasp why that was, in his opinion his question had been innocent enough.

"Neji?"

The blonde-haired shinobi contemplated his thoughts carefully, the topic of the missing Hyuga was something that everyone, shinobi and civilians alike spoke little of. Due mostly out of concern for the bun-haired kunoichi in whom the Hyuga prodigy was closely affiliated with.

The Uchiha waited patiently for the blonde-shinobi to answer, which eventually came in the form of a shrug, not exactly what the sharingan user had been anticipating from his companion.

"He hasn't returned from his last mission. That's all I can tell you."

It was clear that the blonde-haired shinobi wasn't keen on pursuing the subject and though the Uchiha felt slightly dubious at his companions lack of response. The sharingan wielder dropped the topic none the less, it was perhaps not his place to pry.

"So, the festival?"

As if nothing had been said about the Hyuga, the blonde-haired shinobi continued his relentless persistence's, much to the Uchiha prodigy's annoyance. Thankfully though he would be spared as his sharp senses caught wind of a newcomer.

"Naruto I believe you were to meet Hinata were you not?"

"What? I was? Kuso I was. Thanks for reminding me Teme. See you at the festival."

The Uchiha prodigy watched with slight amusement as his once before team-mate practically bulldozed his way through the crowded streets of Konoha.

"Same old Naruto."

The Uchia allowed a moment for the words to register clearly in his mind before turning his gaze onto the one who had spoken them.

"How are you feeling?"

The bun-haired kunoichi was slightly taken aback at the Uchiha's concern but she answered with a straight face none the less.

"I'm fine thank-you."

"And your child?"

The Uchiha was genuinely concerned which only seemed to bemuse the bun-haired kunoichi.

"Doing well now all thanks to you."

The Uchiha prodigy took in the kunoichi's appearance; her attire had perhaps seen better days and her trademark buns looked as if they had been put up in a haste.

"I came to thank-you. Tsunade-sama told me it was you who discovered me at the training grounds. I truly am grateful, if it had been a second longer then ..."

The bun-haired kunoichi's words seemed to falter as she subconsciously rubbed her womb fondly, a gentle smile gracing her lips. In the Uchiha's opinion it was truly a sight to see, the amount of affection the kunoichi had for her unborn child brought memories of his own child-hood past and the image of his mothers face floated through his head.

"Kami..."

The Uchiha prodigy watched the kunoichi with mute interest; her outward aura appeared to be elating for a reason that he was unaware of.

"He's kicking. I can feel him kicking."

Ecstatic was an understatement; the kunoichi was deliriously overjoyed.

"He?"

The Uchiha prodigy only looked on inquiringly at the kunoichi who in return virtually beamed blithely at the sharingan wielder.

"Neji wanted a boy."

The Uchiha prodigy anticipated as much from the Hyuga, what he hadn't anticipated was for the kunoichi to grab hold of his hand and place it gently against her womb.

"Can you feel him?"

It took a full two minutes for the Uchiha prodigy to comprehend the state of his awkward position. But the feel of undefinable movements beneath his fingertips instantly dispells any previous thoughts that the sharingan wielder may have had.

"It's defenitely a boy."

At the thought of this, the Uchiha can't help but smile despite of himself.

* * *


	4. A Suspicious Motive

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four - A Suspicious Motive

* * *

"Looks like it's just you and me Hinata."

"Perhaps Sasuke-kun felt the festival too overwhelming for his return?"

"Who Teme? Nah, he'd jump at any chance for the limelight."

Still as dense as he was as a genin, it was moments like these that the Hyuga heiress truly appreciated the blonde-haired shinobi by her side. The prospect of her role as Head Leader of the Hyuga clan was steadily amounting to immense pressure, so much so that the Hyuga kunoichi valued any spare moment spent with the ever-optimistic blonde shinobi.

"Is Sasuke-kun adjusting well?"

The blonde-haired shinobi only shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know half the villagers would rather see Sasuke leave Konoha for good but I'm certain he'll win them over eventually. Besides Sasuke's too thick-skinned to let a bunch of mindless talk get to him that easily."

"Hai. You're probably right Naruto."

"I'm always right, anyway I'm more worried for TenTen."

"TenTen-san?"

At the mention of her cousins lover, the Hyuga heiress felt the slight twinge of guilt rise within her. She had not dropped in on the bun-haired kunoichi as often as she would have liked, the demands of her clan would not allow her.

"I hope she is not upset with me, I haven't been able to see her recently and I know she must be worried over Neji-kun."

"She is, I've never seen TenTen so miserable. I think everyone's being too doubtful about Neji returning but I know he won't abandon her. We've seen how much he adores TenTen."

The Hyuag heiress couldn't argue with the last statement. By reputation her cousin was renowned for his discreet nature but it would take a blind person not to spot the overwhelming affections that the Hyuga prodigy harboured for the bun-haired kunoichi.

"I just wish I could go and get Neji back myself."

Smiling affectionately at the blonde-haired shinobi, the Hyuga kunoichi timidly slipped her hand into his own.

"I only wish that too."

Grinning the blonde-haired shinobi interlaced his fingers with the kunoichis, causing her to blush lightly. Neither spoke another word; having already said enough to dishearten the mood, they instead soaked up the enjoyment of being in one anothers presence. It was short-lived however. Without warning the blonde-haired shinobi ceased walking causing the Hyuga heiress to nearly loose her footing. Fortunately the blonde-haired shinobi easily prevented the incident from occuring.

"Gomen Hinata."

"You should be more careful Naruto. The Hyuga clan won't take to kindly if their future leader is in a leg cast."

Both the blonde-haired shinobi and the Hyuga heiress turned only to find themselves face to face with none other than the Uchiha prodigy and, to their surprise, the bun-haired kunoichi.

The Hyuga heiress was the first to recover from the surprising appearance of the two most unlikely companions.

"TenTen-san, I did not think you would be up to attending the festival."

"I wasn't really but Sasuke invited me along."

The Hyuga heiress noted how calm the kunoichi appeared; had Naruto not just mentioned her state of misery only moments ago?

"Teme invited you?"

It seemed that the blonde-haired shinobi was sharing the same thoughts as the heiress.

The Uchiha prodigy did not seem at all fazed by the peculiar situation and only brushed off the odd looks his ex-teammate was giving him. But the blonde-haired shinobi would not let his long time friend off the hook so easily.

"Sasuke. I forgot to tell you, Grandma Tsunade wanted to speak to you about something."

Without protest the Uchiha prodigy followed the blonde-haired shinobi as he walked away from the two kunoichi's. Satisfied that they were outisde of the hearing range of the kunoichi's, the blonde-haired shinobi turned his attention once more onto the Uchiha prodigy.

"What is it Naruto?"

The Uchiha prodigy had of course seen through the blonde-haired shinobi's lie. Intrigued had been his sole reason for following his ex teammate, hoping to discover the underlaying agenda of the blonde shinobi's fabricated lie.

"TenTen shouldn't be here."

It was an indirect accusation but what the blonde-haired shinobi was accusing him of was beyond his knowledge.

"It is not healthy for her child should she continue cooping herself up in that apartment."

"Oh so your an expert on being pregnant now?"

The Uchiha prodigy had so far concluded that his appearance with the bun-haired kunoichi was the reason for the blonde-haired shinobi's interrogation.

"Sasuke you're my friend but so is TenTen. Your being here with her is making me suspicious. Just remember this Sasuke, that child you seemed so worried about is Hyuga Neji's child."

At this the Uchiha prodigys eyes narrowed a fraction.

"And what exactly are you implying?"

The blonde-haired shinobi only turned his gaze to where the two kunoichi's were left standing.

"I'm not implying anything but keep in mind Sasuke, she's not for you."

--

"How are you doing TenTen-san?"

The bun-haired kunoichi was grateful that the Hyuga heiress had taken the initiative.

"I...uh...I've been...well no, I haven't been doing too well."

Her initial response had been to reassure the Hyuga heiress that the she was doing perfectly fine but as she locked eyes with those all too familiar lavender eyes. The kunoichi found that she could not lie as easily to the Hyuga heiress as easily as she could to others. The Hyuga heiress appreciated the bun-haired kunoichi's honesty, it was not an easy feat allowing others to see how weak one person had come to be, especially considering that the bun-haired kunoichi had to hold herself together not only for her own benefit but for the benefit of her unborn child.

"How is the baby?"

At the mention of her child, the bun-haired kunoichi seemed to lighten up a little.

"Good, really good. I felt him kick today for the first time. I can't tell you Hinata how exhilarating it was, just knowing I have this little life inside of me growing is one thing. But to actually _feel _it is just mind blowing, even Sasuke was speechless."

The Uchiha prodigy. The Hyuga heiress was unsure of what to make of the sharingan wielder; she herself never held any personal grudges against the Uchiha. But she was certain that if Neji were here to see him with the bun-haired kunoichi, her cousin would be absolutely livid. However the sharingan wielder did not seem to pose any threat to the bun-haired kunoichi or her unborn child, if anything the bun-haired kunoichi appeared more relaxed around the Uchiha.

"Neji would have wanted to be here, to feel the baby kicking."

The bun-haired kunoichi's voice was soft and filled with emotion; she was obviously holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. In the end the Hyuga heiress decided that the bun-haired kunoichi's happiness was the primary concern at the moment and she could only hope that her cousin would eventually return. The bun-haired kunoichi could not continue on for much longer.

--

"There's been no trace or sighting of the Hyuga. At this stage we can only assume the worst Hokage-sama."

The female sannin wasn't at all pleased with the report she was currently receiving because it only meant one thing. One big migraine was on the horizon. The group of 5 strong ANBU shinobi stood scattered through her office, awaiting any further dismissal or action should she offer any. They weren't much use to her now; they had done as she had requested and she as their leader could not ask for more. They had done their job and now she would have to do hers.

"Very well, you may all leave now."

One by one, the elite shinobi gradually departed the office until it was only the Hokage herself left with her ever faithful right hand student.

"Shizune."

"Hai Tsunade?"

"Request Hyuga Hiashi to be in my office now."

"Hai."

The brunette med-nin departed the office hastily but not before stopping as the female sannin spoke once more.

"And Shizune, I'll need you to get TenTen for me as well."

Sensing a retaliation or a disapproval of some sort the female sannin only held up a hand in a commanding gesture.

"Not tonight Shizune, just do as I ask."

Turning away reluctantly the brunette medic-nin grudgingly departed the office. Finally alone in the solitude of her office the female sannin reached underneath her table to where she kept a hidden stash of sake; she was going to need a drink or two if she was going to survive the rough night ahead.

* * *


	5. An Unexpected Arrivals Of The Old & New

**Chapter Five - An Unexpected Arrivals Of The Old & New**

_"She's not for you."_

Those four words had been haunting the Uchiha's conscious since the moment they were first spoken. He felt somewhat disgruntled at the blonde-haired shinobi for voicing let alone thinking such a thought. It was a mistake, a misunderstanding and yet the blonde shinobi had thought otherwise. It was possible that his once before teammate was seeing something that clearly wasn't there in the first place. It wouldn't be the first time either. Then there was the issue of the bun-haired kunoichi herself. Just what exactly was his relation to the kunoichi? An acquaintance? Certainly. Companion? Probable. A friend? Considering that the word friend was a word least likely to be affiliated with the Uchiha prodigy, he immediately dismissed the notion. The real question however was wether the blonde shinobi's suspicious had been correct. Did the Uchiha prodigy harbour any affection (however little or subtle) for the bun-haired kunoichi? As ludicrous as it seemed the sharingan wielder found himself incapable of denying the allegations. Albeit, it was not love he felt, no it was too soon to be using such a strong word but there was no denying it. The Uchiha prodigy had developed some sort of emotional attachment to the bun-haired kunoichi. And it unnerved him slightly at how quickly and easily it had developed.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha prodigy lifted his gaze; so distracted in his train of thoughts he had failed to notice the new arrivals now stationed in front of the Hokage Tower. His initial destination for that particular morning.

Onyx met with green. Green met with onyx.

"Sakura."

Said kunoichi only beamed cheerfully at the sharingan wielder. Like the blonde shinobi, the pink-haired kunoichi seemed to differ little if not at all when he had last crossed paths with her. Only real significant difference he could pick out were the two shinobi standing idly behind her. One notably within touching distance of the kunoichi.

How times had changed since he had last stood beside the kunoichi, side by side as comrades. Now that was no longer the case, instead the red-haired shinobi and the puppet master had taken reign of that role. While he watched on from the outside as a mere bystander. Another reminder for how deeply affected his betrayal had caused for himself and his relations with his ex teammates.

The air was slightly tense as the Uchiha prodigy locked gaze with the now Kazekage, noticing how the red-haired shinobi seemed to shift closer to the kunoichi. The same went for the puppet master, though he stood a few feet behind, the tense gaze was fitted on his face as well. Sensing this also the pink-haired kunoichi turned to the Kazekage standing protectively beside her.

"Gaara, I need to have a few words with Sasuke. I'm sure Tsunade-sama won't be any longer now to see you."

The red-haired shinobi appeared reluctant to leave the kunoichi's side but she seemed to have a solution to rectify his stubborness. Leaning in close to the red-haired shinobi the kunoichi spoke softly; her words for the Kazekage's ears alone. The Uchiha prodigy was quick to pick up the subtle gleam of mischievousness within the Kazekage's gaze. The kunoichi's words seemed to persuade the Kazekage because with the briefest grins aimed at the kunoichi and a quick threatening glare aimed at himself, the red-haired shinobi retreated into the confines of the Hokage Tower with the puppet wielder in tow. And then he was alone with the pink-haired kunoichi.

There was a slight awkwardness to the situation as the Uchiha prodigy was unsure of how exactly to re-address the kunoichi. Even during their chuunin days, the sharingan wielder had never been one for close contact. His abandonment of the village only seemed to fuel his neglect further. Thankfully though he was spared the trouble as the pink-haired kunoichi held out her hand.

A hand-shake. It was a simple gesture but for which he was grateful towards the kunoichi for, as she seemed to understand his problematic predicament.

"I'm glad your back Sasuke. I really missed you."

To his slight astonishment, the Uchiha prodigy did not flinch at the kunoichi's words; neither when his hand came into contact with the kunoichi's as he accepted her simple gesture.

"It's good to see you again Sakura. Although I'm not sure the same could be said for the company you choose to keep."

He had never been one to beat around the bush and there was no denying that he was slightly curious as to the kunoichi's relationship with the Kazekage. The kunoichi did not seem in the least put off by the Uchiha's blunt forwardness, she had anticipated as much from the sharingan wielder.

"Kankuro hasn't been too bad and Gaara well ... " The kunoichi's eyes seemed to lighten up a fraction at the mention of the Kazekage's name.

"You love him." The Uchiha stated simply.

The kunoichi smiled in fondness at his words.

"It's early days but yes I do."

The Uchiha prodigy opened his mouth again to offer his well-wishes but paused however as the familiar sight of two buns caught his attention. His time with the bun-haired kunoichi had been cut short the previous night as the kunoichi had been whisked away by the medic-nin Shizune. The Uchiha had not seen or heard from the kunoichi since.

Still donned in her attire from the previous night the kunoichi hastily departed from the Hokage Tower, oblivious to the two pair of eyes now trained on her. Judging from the bun-haired kunoichi's grim look, her requested presence at the Hokage's office had been an unpleasant one. It's not until the bun-haired kunoichi is within arms reach of the Uchiha prodigy and his companion does she actually take notice of their appearance.

"Sasuke, Sakura."

TenTen's greeting is brief, so much so that before either the Uchiha or the pink-haired kunoichi can respond the bun-haired kunoichi is already walking briskly away. A heavy sigh expels the Uchiha's focus from the bun-haired kunoichi as the sharingan wielder is reminded of his current company. His pink-haired companion however is still wistfully gazing at the retreating bun-haired kunoichi.

"It's not looking good for TenTen."

It's obvious the pink-haired kunoichi knows something he doesn't but the Uchiha prodigy doesn't prod. Though it isn't necessary; after a moment hesistation his female companion continues.

"I overheard Tsunade-sama discussing Neji's mission with Hyuga Hiashi last night. The ANBU squad Tsunade-sama sent weren't able to find a trace of Neji anywhere in the Land of Snow. They've already presumed him dead."

"And what of the kunoichi?"

There's a slight aggravated tone to his voice but the sharingan wielder does little to conceal it. The pink-haired kunoichi doesn't seem at all fazed by the Uchiha's sudden change of character. Afterall her keen senses aren't limited to chakra readings alone. There's knowing glint in her gaze as her green eyes travel briefly to the Uchiha prodigy and back to where the bun-haired kunoichi can now only be seen as a speck in the distance.

It's this gesture alone that the Uchiha can finally see his only female teammate in a different light. Her sense of maturity levels only heightens his new found respect for the pink-haired kunoichi because unlike the blonde-haired shinobi she doesn't question him. Only offering an understanding smile free of any harsh judgement.

"Tsunade-sama is not a deliberate woman Sasuke. It's only by TenTen's free will does she disclose anything about Neji."

"So she's aware of the Hyuga's situation?"

Sakura doesn't meet his gaze this time only staring off into the distance as she answers, "Judging from what we just saw, TenTen's heart is breaking tenfolds over."

* * *

TenTen recalled the time Neji had returned from the mission of the attempted retrieval of Sasuke. Wounded but alive. She couldn't remember a time when she had cried so hard or freely as she had then. But that day her tears had been out of sheer relief and joy that her time with the man she loved had not been cruelly cut short.

Now however in the solitude of her dark and lonely apartment, TenTen allowed her tears to be shed freely once more. Only this time her tears were that of the heart-ache and agony of knowing that this time fate would not be so kind.

Even now when she was able to gather her thoughts clearly, she refused to believe it was truly over. That Neji, her teammate, her friend, her lover was ... Kami. Even in her thoughts she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud. Because thinking it would only cement the reality of the truth and to voice it would surely break her already fragile spirit. Instead the TenTen allows the grief to overwhelm and consume her. Agony of the past eight months that she had stored hidden poured down into rivulet's of tears and with the tears brings the short irregular breathing. TenTen is vaguely aware of the harm her state of despair is causing to her unborn but her sorrows are far too deep for her to take notice.

And ust when the bun-haired kunoichi thought things couldn't take a turn for worst, it does. The familiar sharp pain from her womb returns, only this time the pain is excruciatingly painful that it has the kunoichi doubling over, her breathing now coming in short raspy breaths as she grips her protruding belly tightly. The feel of a watery substance in her lower region instantly has the kunoichi on high alert as her mind comprehends only one thing for now.

"The baby."


End file.
